To gain further quantitative information on the closed-loop cardiovascular control system in humans. The focus is, in particular, on the relative contributions of the parasypathetic and sympathetic nervous control of heart rate (HR). The study includes infusion of autonomic blocking agents and non-invasive measurements of cardiovascular variables in healthy humans.